24 July 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-07-24 ; Comments *Show now complete. *Start of show: Andy Kershaw has just played a cloying country song by Dottie West, featuring a small boy bleating, 'Mama Can I Still Call Him Daddy?.' AK: "Daddy, it's all yours." JP: "Thanks very much. That child is now probably a press officer in the Clinton White House." *The Tony Burrello single was originally on Horrible Records: Peel's uncle Michael tried to obtain it for him from the USA in the 1950's but was unsuccessful. Sessions *Cords #2 (First session recorded as Chords). Session recorded 22 June 1993. No known commercial release. The tracks 'Angellust' is not included on the recording. *Nelories. Repeat of their one and only session first broadcast 09 April 1993. Session recorded 14 March 1993. No known commercial release. The tracks 'Run Free' and 'Trampoline' are not included on the recording. Tracklisting *'File a '''begins *Jack'O'Nuts: 'Raw Candle Vote (7")' (Radial) *Valentines: 'Blam Blam Fever (Compilation LP-Rudies All Round)' (Trojan) *'File 1''' begins. *Tony Burrello: The Sound Of Worms (split 7" with Lucia Palmela - The Sound Of Worms / Walking On The Moon) Singles Only Label SOL-243-7 #1 : (JP: ‘Tomorrow morning when the sun is up and you look out of your window you’ll be looking at a very different world I think after that’) *Cords: ‘Taurus (Star)’ (Peel Session) § #2 *Sonic Assault (2): ‘Night Stalker (Various Artists 12 inch – Adrenalin Tekno Attack Sampler)’ (Adrenalin Records) *Nelories: ‘Garlic’ (Peel Session) *Man Or Astro-Man: ‘Taxidermist Surf (LP – Is It....Man Or Astro-Man)’ (Estrus Records) *'File a' ends *'File b' begins during next track *Waveform: ‘Earth, Beat, Heart (The Ambient Poem) (12 inch EP)’ (Different Drummer) #4 : (11:30 News) *Bloodloss: ‘Hair Of The Future (7 inch – Broke)’ (Belltown Records) *Loop Guru: ‘Hope (The Original Sin) (12 inch – Paradigm Shuffle)’ (Nation Records) *Blood Sausage: ‘Footdown (10 inch – Happy Little Bullshit Boy)’ (Wiiija Records) *Cords: ‘Second Skin’ (Peel Session) § #5 *Sylvester Weaver & Walter Beasley: ‘Bottleneck Blues (Various Artists CD – The Slide Guitar: Bottle, Knives & Steel)’ (Columbia) *Motorpsycho: ‘Nothing To Say (CD –Demon Box)’ (Voices Of Wonder Records) *''(gap on File 1 for tape flip) check file b'' *Huggy Bear: Shaved Pussy Poetry § *Freddie Fresh: Deep Sleep (12" - Comatone EP) Experimental EX-09 *Nelories: ‘Neutral Blue’ (Peel Session) *''File 1 'resumes during above *'''File b jumps to later in the show at 40:00 on file *'File c '''begins *Sharon Shannon: ‘Miss Thompson & The Derry Reel (LP – Shanon Shannon)' (Solid Records ROCD 8) *Flaming Lips: ‘Pilot Can At The Queer Of God (CD – Transmissions From The Satellite Heart)’ (Warner Bros) § *Bivouac: ‘Dragging Your Weight Around (LP – Tuber)’ (Elemental Records) *Us3: ‘Cruisin’ (CD – Hand On The Torch)’ (Blue Note) *Gag: ‘Nightmare Groover Honey Baby (7 inch – A Friday Face With A Friday Smile)’ (Voice Of Shade) *Curve: ‘Missing Link (CD Single – Blackthreetracker)’ (Anxious Records) : ''(12:30 news) *Heavenly: ‘Atta Girl (7 inch)’ (Sarah Records) *Cheshire: ‘Disregard The Hay In My Hand (7")’ (Homestead) *Code: ‘Deliverance (12 inch - 505 345 675 Delta 9)’ (Remote Sentry Records) *Cords: ‘Big Show’ (Peel Session) § #3 *'File c' ends *'File b' resumes *Paste: ‘Motor Blade Cartoon (Various Artists 7 inch – Does Your Dog Moult)’ (Happy Dog Records) *Krispy 3: 'Never Seem To Amaze (CD – Can’t Melt Wax)’ (Kold Sweat) *'File 1' ends *Nelories: Trampoline (session) *Cub: Hello Kitty (v/a album - Julep - Another Yoyo Studio Compilation) Yoyo Recordings YOYO-LP-2 *Kicking Giant: Lucky (v/a album - Julep - Another Yoyo Studio Compilation) Yoyo Recordings YOYO-LP-2 *Slant 6: Alien Movie Star (v/a album - Julep - Another Yoyo Studio Compilation) Yoyo Recordings YOYO-LP-2 *Total Output: 100% (100% E.P) Outcast Clan HANI 003 *God Is My Co-Pilot: Plaid Skirts / Well You Needn't (10" album - Getting Out Of Boring Time Digging Into Boring Pie) Quinnah Q-2 *Bang Bang Machine: Life's A Gas (v/a album - Volume Seven) Volume 7VCD7 *Arthur Alexander: You Better Move On *Shark: unknown *Small: Chop Socky *'File b' ends *''(01:30 news)'' * File d begins * Shaba Kahamba: Mazudi * Cords: Storm (session) #6 * Nelories: Run Free (session) * Rio Grandes: Soldiers Take Over (v/a album - Rudies All Round) Trojan CDTRL 322 * Rock Stars Of Love: Artistic Drops Of Blood (7" - The Last Temptation of Charlie Manson) Hobart Arms HA-03 * Direct To Disc: Excuse Me (12") Cleveland CLE 13009 John ignores the recommendation to play at 33rpm saying that would be foolish * File d ends at end of show : Tracks marked ''§ also available on '''File 2' : Tracks marked ''# also available on '''File 3' in order indicated File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-07-24 (incomplete) *2) OT Mixtape Z Cords Huggy Bear.mp3 *3) best of peel vol 62 part 2 (with introductions) *a) L330b (JP&AK) *b) 1993-07-24 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) L328.mp3 *c) L330a *d) 1993-07-24 Peel Show L470.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:33:41 *2) 00:28:02 (last portion from unknown show) *3) 47:24 (4:09-28:05) *a) 00:45:28 (from 00:21:04) *b) 01:22:17 *c) 00:38:20 *d) 00:28:40 ;Other *Many thanks to the tapers. *a) & c) Created from L330 of SL Tapes, digitised by Roger *b) Created from L328 of SL Tapes, digitised by RF *d) Created from L470 of SL Tapes, digitised by SB *3) From Best Of Peel Vol 62 ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) OT's Mixtapes 2 *3) Mooo *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Isector